


Six of Crows Oneshots

by EndorCiphor



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndorCiphor/pseuds/EndorCiphor
Summary: A collection of oneshots in order to fill the hole in my art. A lot of Kanej. Maybe some Nikolai once I get around to reading King of Scars. Other characters might make appearances.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker & Inej Ghafa, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Six of Crows Oneshots

The sunset if beautiful but Kaz finds he can't tear his eyes away from the girl sprinting towards her parents - the parents Kaz tracked down for her- his Wraith. He's far away enough that he can't hear their words but sees Inej turn and wave a hand to bring him over. He wishes he had his gloves. Kaz can feel the waters rising when he shakes their hands- can feel the nausea swelling when Mrs. Ghafa pulls him into a hug.

Inej beings to interject. He waves her off. _I'll be okay._ She understands. She always does. 

Her parents flinch when Kaz introduces himself but they allow him to lead the group to Wylan's house where the reception is all too welcoming what with Jesper's endless energy and Wylan's perfect manners.

They ask Inej what she's been up to all this time. What happened? Kaz sees the panic flash across her eyes. She's not ready to tell her story yet. Kaz easily deflects the question and change the subject. Her parents forget about it when the food comes.

Later that night, Inej sneaks into Kaz's room at the Slat. She looks down at his hands. "Your gloves are back on," she notes.

"I had a couple of errands to run- a couple of people that needed to remember their place," Kaz replies.

He couldn't afford to be weak. When Inej doesn't answer, Kaz looks up from his work. "One of your knives is missing," he says.

"Left it with my parents."

Kaz nods his approval. "Smart." He watches the moonlight ripple off her dark skin in waves and wonders what it would be like to kiss her. As if sensing what he's thinking, Inej steps off the balcony and into the room.

He waits for her question. "When you said you would come for me- even if I could no longer be your Wraith- did you mean it?"

Kaz is taken aback. For all his scheming he didn't plan for her to ask that. "Yes." His voice sounds hoarse like sandpaper.

She looks at him skeptically and he supposes he's earned that. Kaz fishes for the right words- something elegant- something sweet like what Inej would say. "Spiders are easy to find," he starts slowly. Inej's face darkens and Kaz panics. "But..you're one of a kind."

Inej looks confused and a little hurt now. Kaz stands, trying to think of what to say before she goes because if he doesn't speak she _will go_. He fiddles with his cain. "What I mean is...how do I say this..."

He looks up and notices Inej is smiling. "I didn't think I would ever see the infamous Kaz Brekker at a loss for words."

"There's a first time for everything," Kaz answers.

"Hmm yes but something tells me it won't be the last."

She grins at Kaz's flustered face and turns to leave. _Think think think._ "You're beautiful!" Kaz blurts.

Inej stops. Well at least now he has her attention. But what to do with it? He is a Barrel Boss for crying out loud he isn't supposed to go around showering affection to just anybody. Except this isn't just anybody- it's his Wraith- the one person he has trusted with his life ever since she snuck up on him that fateful night.

Kaz clears his throat. "...and kind and smart and brave- you're the bravest woman I know." If Inej looked skeptical before now she looks shocked. It makes Kaz wonder if he fucked up telling her all this. _Should've just hidden those emotions- they can get you killed get her killed._

He doesn't realize he's taken off his gloves until Inej lightly rests her hand on his. Kaz feels Jordie creep back into the corner of his mind and he must have flinched because Inej begins to pull her hand away. He takes it back, fingers kneading through hers. It feels warm. Nothing like the cold skin of the corpses from the Reaper's Barge.

"A good investment I take it?" It takes Kaz a minute to realize she made a joke.

"I shouldn't have called you that."

"I didn't think the Bastard of the Barrel could apologize," Inej says.

"He can't," Kaz admits. "It's a work in progress."

Somehow they have gotten closer but it doesn't bother Kaz. Instinctively, he uses his free hand to brush a loose strand of hair off her face. They lock eyes and Kaz finds the distance between them getting smaller and smaller until they're kissing and everything is on fire until its doused out and he has to pull away.

"You come back and visit right?" he murmurs. He knows she needs to leave but he can't bear it if he never sees her again.

"Of course." Inej unlinks her hand from Kaz.

His hand feels cold now. "Inej?"

"Yes?"

"Why'd you come tonight?"

"To say goodbye." She takes one more look at him before slipping out through the window.

"Goodbye," Kaz says to the empty air.


End file.
